Troubling Thoughts
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Link attempts to save Zelda. A certain demon keeps getting in the way as well as some nightmares. Will he save her or are his nightmares trying to tell him something?
1. Chapter 1

**Troubling Thoughts**

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ SS.

'Thoughts'

Link walked into a room only to find someone already in there. Link could tell that he was male but all he could see was a back a a red cloak. He really hoped this wasn't a enemy. He was sick of killing and just really wanted to bring Zelda home.

He had a sword raised and looked like he was a second away from striking the door. He stopped and soon the sword disappeared in a cloud of black and red diamonds. Link watched and wondered what was going to happen.

"Look who it is." The man began speaking. "I thought the tornado I stirred up would have tossed and turned you apart, yet here you are, not in pieces," The man turned around.

Link forced himself to not blush. The man was gorgeous. He was very pale and had white hair. It fell over his left eye. The eye he could see were a dark purple. Link almost drooled over the muscle he could see through the tight white jumpsuit with the diamond cutouts.

'Damn I like him.'

"Not that your life or death has any consequence." The man continued unaware of Link's thoughts. "It's just the girl that matters now, and I can, sense her here… just beyond this door."

Link was torn from his thoughts by that. The man was the enemy and Link wasn't supposed to fall for the enemy.

'Shut up brain and focus.' He yelled at himself when his brain asked about the guy's butt.

"Yes, we plucked her majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours. Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself."

'Her majesty? Is he talking about Zelda?'

"I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim."

'Demon Lord?'

"In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

'Sounds like you are.' Link glared and drew his sword.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy." The demon said irritated. "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already."

Link was given a full look at the demon lord when he turned. He really hoped that Ghirahim didn't notice his erection. Link scolded himself for it and tried to be angry at the white haired demon.

Ghirahim on he other hand was getting angrier as he spoke. "She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away. Do you know how that made me feel inside? FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!" He disappeared in a cloud of diamonds soon after.

Link looked around with a sense of dread. He couldn't see, hear, or sense the demon and he knew that Ghirahim didn't leave.

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodlust." He appeared behind the boy after getting a good look at him. "Or something else." He used his long tongue and licked his face.

Link blushed as he stared at the face now resting on his shoulder. His breath hitched.

"What is your name sky child?"

Link couldn't find his voice. He forced himself to not moan. He really hoped the other didn't notice the growing bulge in his pants.

Unfortunately between being very perceptive and having a keen sense of smell he noticed. 'Interesting. So the goddess' chosen one is sexually aroused by me.'

"I don't like to be ignored sky child." He informed as he pressed a hand to his bulge.

"Link. Ah it's Link." He moaned out as the pressure increased.

"What a lovely name." He purred out.

"Ah!"

Ghirahim sucked on his neck as his hand rubbed Link's dick. He pushed and rubbed his own erection against Link's ass.

"Do you like this Link?"

"Y-yes." He panted out.

He licked his ear. "Good."

"Really good."

Ghirahim felt the maiden's percents leave. He didn't pause in his administrations. Unfortunately for him he wasn't the only one to realize that Zelda was no longer in the temple.

"Master there is a 95% chance that Zelda is gone."

"Wha'?" Link was a little out of it.

"Until next time sky child." He disappeared in a storm of diamonds.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ SS.

'Thoughts'

Link growled in frustration as the demon lord left. He cursed Fi in his head. If it wasn't for her he would have-.

Link shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be aroused, especially by the enemy. He berated himself for allowing it. He was grateful that Fi stopped him. He continued on his way.

He failed to notice the dark purple eyes watching him. Lust was still present in said eyes. He stood once the hero left the room.

"You will be mine hero!"

In a storm of diamonds he disappear. He needed the goddess so that he could free his master. He would claim the sky child later. His master would give Link to him.

(Time skip- Link's Room)

Link walked into his bedroom exhausted and injured. They had learned in there first year that using potions to heal every injury was pointless. The reason was that over time the potion would become useless due to his body becoming immune. Link would have to heal naturally for now.

Link was just thankful that he didn't see the demon lord once more. Just the thought of him aroused Link. He put the sword at the end of his bed. He took of his things and his clothes before going to bed.

[Dream:

"Link!"

Link's eyes flew open. He looked around. He was back in the temple. Zelda was in front of him. He went to hug her only for her to push him away. He looked at her in hurt and confusion. She stared at him in hatred and disgust.

"Z-zelda?"

"Don't touch me you freak!" She hissed in disgust.

"W-what?"

"You are a sick, disgusting, freak. I don't want you touching me."

"I don't understand. Zelda what is wrong?" He was very confused.

"You are one of those disgusting freaks that likes the same gender as themselves. It is nast and wrong!"

"H-how?" He went very pale.

She sneered at him. "I have always known. It's why I chose you. I wanted you to die."

"What?" He whispered out in shock.

"You broke my heart."

"How? I don't understand."

"I loved you but you didn't love me because you liked other boys."

"So?!" This was why he kept it a secret or so he thought.

"Of course you wouldn't understand."

"Zelda?"

"It's time for you to die!"

"NO!"

:End dream]

Link sat up sweating. It was a horrible nightmare. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to calm his breathing. He was so careful in keeping his secret. She couldn't have known. It was just a dream.

"It was only a dream."

Seeing the sun up he began to get dressed. He needed to get to the next temple. The quicker he did it, the quicker he could save his best friend. He grabbed the sword and went to the statue.

(With Ghirahim)

Ghirahim left the temple irritated. Not only did the goddess get away and he couldn't find where she went he was also unsatisfied. He should have taken the sky child with him.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"She is no longer in Faron. We are looking in Eldin Volcano. We think she will be going to the Earth Temple."

"I see."

"What should we do now?"

"Make sure the temple is guarded and make sure the other temples are as well."

"Yes sir."

Ghirahim decided to get some rest. It wouldn't do for him to be tired. He wouldn't be of any use to his master. He stripped and then went to bed. He dreamed of the sky child.

[Dream:

"Your mine sky child."

"Master?"

"Yes pet?"

"Will you fuck me?"

The demon lord smirked. His blond pet had come far. He used to be so shy. Now he wore only his collar. The only time he wore clothes was when he left the manor or when their king visited. Currently his pet was spread out on the bed.

"With pleasure." He purred causing his bed to flush with arousal.

He walked over and kissed his pet hard. Said pet squirmed as Ghirahim swallowed his moan. He pushed his hips into his pet's.

He removed his lips. He smirked when he heard his pet whimper at the loss. He moved to the blond's shoulder. He bit it before sucking on the mark. His pet moaned in pleasure. Ghirahim moved on when he was satisfied with the mark. He stopped at his nipples.

"Ah!"

"You like that my pet?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

He bit one nipple while one hand played with the other. Once the nipple was hard and red he switched. His pet withered beneath him. He stated to moved down. The blonde was covered in bites. He dipped his tongue into his navel. He continued down and soon arrived at-

:End of Dream]

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

Ghirahim awoke with a start. He stood up and stomped to the door. He slammed it open.

"What?!"

"A moblin spotted her entering the Earth Temple."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes master I checked."

"Good. Now leave!"

"Yes master." He quickly left.

"Time for me to leave." He sighed.

In a snap of his fingers he was dressed. He soon left to go get that damn goddess. Hopefully he would get to see the sky child.

(With Link)

Link entered the statue and quickly placed the tablet with the other. A red beam showed and soon Eldin volcano opened for him. He went to the bazaar to upgrade and replenish. He talked to the headmaster. He was a little upset that he got scolded for resting but brushed it off.

'He is just upset because Zelda is missing.' He thought as he went to his loftwing. He flew to the red light and jumped. He safely landed. He looked around.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword.

'Thoughts'

"Sir?" A minion walked over to him.

"Yes?" Ghirahim asked.

"We kept an eye out for the Skyloftian as you ordered. I spotted him landing in Eldin." He informed the demon lord.

"I see. Don't approach him. Watch him and report." He ordered. 'Can't have my pet getting injured.'

"Yes sir." He said.

"Make sure the others do the same." He said.

"Yes sir." He said.

The minion left. He just hoped his master knew what he was doing. Not only might the demon king get angry but he knew a few demons that would kill the human so that they could be with the demon lord. He didn't say anything though. Not only was it not his place but Ghirahim would punish him.

Meanwhile the white haired demon smirked as he entered the temple. He wasn't going to let the goddess nor the sky child slip through his fingers this time. If they did he wasn't going to be a very happy demon.

* * *

(With Link)

Link flew over to where he needed to go. He jumped off and started to fall to the surface. He took out the sail and safely landed. He then looked at his surroundings. It was all new to him.

"Wow." He gasped out.

Due to him living on land above the clouds he had no idea what a volcano was. The dark rocks and red lava was a shock. Fi filled him in on what it was and what it was called. He was unprepared for the heat. Skyloft had perfect weather all year and never once did the temperature ever go above or below seventy degrees.

"This place has a certain beauty to it." He absently said.

With that he began exploring and searching for Zelda. He met new friends and enemies. He did notice the lack of moblin attacks. He questioned it for a bit but moved on. It took a few days but eventually they made it to the temple.

Link made his way through it. The hardest part was the heat. The lava made it hard to really breath and he was burned by new enemies. Fi of course filled him in on what they were and he was able to collect new ingredients.

He came to an area that had a chain on the floor. Fi popped out of the sword and went over to it. She examined the chain before looking at the blonde.

"Master, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area. I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain. I calculate the probability Zelda recently bound by it at ninety-five percent." She informed Link causing him to look at the chain in horror. "I surmise Zelda was able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest we continue with all possible speed." She left after that.

'Please let Zelda be okay.' He pleaded as he continued.

Link soon heard laughter. It sounded familiar. He looked towards the sound. He found Ghirahim standing on top of the dragon head statue. He was looking down at him.

"We meet again Link." He smirked. "Unfortunately I'm frustrated. You see my underlings said that they captured the spirit maiden. I arrived to find that the goddess's guard dog had escaped with her. I need the spirit maiden to resurrect my master."

Ghirahim jumped down. He went over to Link. The blonde blushed and began backing up. The white haired demon wasn't having that and grabbed Link's wrists and pulled him against his body. It made the teen's blush darken.

"Seeing you has brightened my mood." Ghirahim said.

'He's so close.' Link thought.

The demon licked the human's lips. It made him open his mouth in shock. Ghirahim used the opportunity to stick his tongue in. His lips firmly against the other's as he mapped out his mouth with his tongue.

A few seconds later Link tentatively kissed back. His arms going around the older man's neck. It made the demon smirk. He grabbed Link's ass and held the teen to him. He grinded against the younger male. Link moaned at the feeling.

"Master?"

The two broke apart and looked at the boblin. One in shock and the other in anger. Seeing his master's anger made him nervous.

"We found her sir." He ran off after that.

The demon looked back at the sky child. "Soon." He kissed Link once more and disappeared in a cloud of diamond.

Link looked dazed for a few seconds. Then the boulder from earlier fell and turned into a monster. The blonde shook out of his shock and got into a fighting stance.


End file.
